Under Cover Rock Goddess
by EmeraldRose13
Summary: my version of "Battle of the bands". Leann, a...rock girl, under cover at school as a keener, auditions for D-Rock and throws Derek for a loop. This is my first Life With Derek FanFic so please tell me what yall think. there will be slight smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **okay guys this is my first Life with Derek FanFic, so please review and let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Life With Derek or any of its characters.

**Under Cover Rock Goddess**

**Ch. 1-introductions**

I smiled as I looked at the flier in my hand. _Wanted: lead singer for D-Rock._ "It's about time someone needs a lead singer." I said to my friend Amanda who was sitting across the table form me at Smelly Nelly's. "I've been dieing to be in a band again I just didn't know anyone with an opening."

"Yeah, but auditions were yesterday, they have probably already found someone by now." Jeeze she could be a downer sometimes. I cut my eyes at her and she frowned. "But you could still try." I waved good bye to her as I jumped off of the stool and went to my house to change for the audition, if they were still interested. I put on a simple outfit of dark wash skinny jeans, a black rolling stones tee that was cut into a low V-neck under my favorite leather jacket and my converse knee high converse. My hair was in a high messy pony tail and my eyes make up was dark with cat-eye eye liner. I looked totally grungy but I was in a hurry and if they cared about what I looked like more than what I sounded like than it was their loss.

I few minutes later I knocked on the door of the address that was on the flier and a woman with short black hair opened it and gave me a funny look. "Uh, hi, I was wondering if there was still an opening for lead singer of D-Rock." She cleared her throat still looking at me funny before she answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, the auditions were yesterday." She went to shut the door, but I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"I know, but I just saw the flier today." I could hear guys talking inside the house. "Could I please audition today?" I asked in my 'talking to an adult voice'. She nodded and opened the door further inviting me in. She pointed to were the band was in the living room then left me to introduce myself to them. I was about to step into the room when a cutesy sappy love song filled the room. This was D-_ROCK_? That didn't sound like rock to me. When the song was over I heard the girl ask if they were feeling it. I stepped into the room "If by it you mean sick, then yeah I was feeling it." The drummer said.

"I couldn't agree more." I said and the owner of the overly sweet voice turned to me and scowled. The guys on the other hand looked at me like their prayers had been answered. I smiled at them.

"Who are you?" The girl asked me still scowling at me.

"Leann, I'm here to audition. And you are…?" I said smiling at her but before she could answer she was getting butted out of the way buy a really cute guy with shaggy brown hair.

"Who she is doesn't matter. I'm Derek." He flashed me a big smile and I couldn't help but notice his perfect teeth. I smiled back at him and before I knew it he was getting shoved out of the way by a little kid.

"And I'm Edwin, manager of D-Rock and brother of Derek." He tried to mimic the smile his brother gave me and I laughed. "So you're here to audition huh?" I smiled at him then his brother.

"Yeah, I know they were yesterday, but I didn't see the flier until today." I explained once again. Edwin gave me a little nudge to the mike.

"Let's see what you've got." I stepped over to Derek and held out my hand.

"You mind?" he handed over his guitar and I put the strap over me and adjusted it. I stepped up to the mike and started to play. I loved the look on their faces when they saw that I could actually play the guitar. "If you feel so empty, so used up, so let down. If you feel so angry, so ripped off, so stepped on. You're not the only one refusing to back down. You're not the only one so get up. Let's start a riot, a riot, let's start a riot. Lets start a riot, a riot, lets start a riot." I kept going until the song was over and was met with applause from everyone but the girl who had sung the love song. I smiled and bowed taking in the praise. The girl snorted.

"Well if something goes wrong with miss perfect here I'll…"

"Be in your room?" the guys said simultaneously and I looked at them confused. The girl just snorted at them and went up the stairs.

"Okay who is she again?" Another cute guy with blond hair stepped up to me and smiled.

"That's Casey, Derek's sister. And I'm Sam."

"Step sister," Derek added and I turned to him. "And can I have my guitar back now?" he asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I guess." I handed it back over to him and he readjusted the strap. The drummer introduced himself as Ralph. Wasn't that another word for puke? "Can you guys play anything other than sappy love songs?" They all just stood around scratching their heads. "Do you even have any original songs?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact we do. I wrote it myself." Derek handed me a piece of paper with the cords and lyrics on it. _She said it was over, but it wasn't over_.

"This is all the lyrics you got?" I asked with a slight smirk.

"Yeah you got a problem with that?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. I held up my hands defensively and laughed.

"Nope just means there's less for me to memorize." He smirked at me and put the guitar strap over him. We rehearsed until we had the song down pat then we chilled in Derek's room. I figured it out quickly that these guys, all but Ralph were really into hockey. I knew absolutely nothing about hockey, I was a baseball fan. "Okay can you guys pa-lees talk about something other than hockey?" I asked propping my feet up on Derek's desk only for him to knock them off. "Hey! You said make yourself comfortable." He got up and stood in front of me.

"You're lucky you're even in my room. I don't even know you." I got up and ended up standing with my face inches from his and my double D's, which I knew he had noticed, pressed into his hard chest. I smirked at him.

"So get to know me." I said looking at him seductively through my eyelashes and he smirked back at me. The other guys in his room gave whoops and whistles in approval. I sat back down and propped my feet up on his desk again causing him to glair at me. I raised an eyebrow and smiled at him in triumph.

Ralph got up and went to the bedroom door. "I'll see you guys later. Mom's making tacos tonight." He walked out of the door leaving just Derek Sam and me in the room. We sat around talking about music and possible lyrics to new songs until Sam said it was getting late and had to go home. As soon as Sam was out of the room it got a little awkward. I just sat in Derek's computer chair spinning circles. He cleared his throat making me stop and look at him.

"Don't you need to be getting home?" It was a weekend and both of my parents were at out of town business meetings since they were both big time lawyers. So I really didn't have to go back home. Especially since I had my eye on a really hot guy. I just smirked at Derek and started spinning in circles again.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting to know me?" I said looking at him as I spun in circles. He grabbed to back of the chair stopping me from spinning. My head was swimming from all the spinning. He spun me to face him where he was leaning down hit his hand on the arm rest of the chair.

"And how do you suppose I do that." He said squinting at me.

I shrugged and looked at my black painted nails. "Oh, I'm sure the ever so great Derek Venturi has his ways." I looked up at him giving him a devilish smile. He stood up straight and took a few steps back.

"Yeah, how do you know my last name?" he looked at me suspiciously and I rolled my eyes.

"One, I'm in your room and you have homework with your name on it everywhere. Two, think hard." He seemed the really be thinking. "Third row, forth seat, math class." His eyes widened.

"You're _that_ Leann?" I looked at him like he was stupid. "But you look like a complete keener at school. Why?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because I want teachers to think I'm a keener so that they will go easier on me. Do you think that they would give me good grades as easily if I dressed like this at school?" he seemed to think about it for a minute then nodded his head.

"I like you better this way." I gave him the devilish grin again and stood up.

"So you like me huh?" I was surprised that he was kind of frozen.

"Uh… I didn't say that." I bit my lip seductively and took a step towards him he stumbled backwards. "But I uh…think I do." I giggled, which was rare for me, and took a step closer. He got his confidence back and took a step towards me closing the gap. I slid my hands up his chest and was about to kiss him when the door opened. I jumped back not knowing who it would be. I turned to look and who I could only guess was his dad was standing in the doorway.

"Doesn't your friend need to be going home now? It's eleven o'clock." He asked looking at his watch with an upset look on his face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Venturi, I guess we lost track of time." I said in the same voice I spoke to Derek's mom in earlier. "I will be going now." I was followed down the stairs and out of the house my Derek and his dad. I waved to Derek as I walked down the street to my house, which actually wasn't that far. I was just walking into my house when my cell phone chimed. I smirked as I pulled it out knowing who it was going to be.

**A/N:** The smut will come in the next chapter if i get enough reviews to post it, not sure how long this thing is going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**warning: this chapter is rated M**

**Chapter 2**

I see you found my number

. I text back to Derek.

Smooth putting the sticky note in the center of my computer screen.

I was tempted to stick it to your forehead so it didn't get lost in the jungle of a room of yours.

I replied back sarcastically.

Yeah…you don't expect me to talk to you at school tomorrow do you?

I was a little hurt be the question, but in all reality I didn't want him to. If he talked to me at school it would completely blow my geek cover. And if my parents found out I would never live it down. They didn't even know I had all the grunge style clothes. They never went in my room so all they saw me in was pastel colored tops and normal boring jeans with cutesy flats.

Nope. That would totally blow my "good girl" cover.

Good to know. Are you a good girl?

Did I seem like a good girl to you?

Maybe a little.

Why don't I show you just how bad I can be?

I got up from where I was sitting on the porch steps of my house and made my way back to the Venturi house.

And how would you do that?

What if I told you I could easily sneak into your window and we could pick op where we left off?

I would tell you to bring it on babe.

Look out your window.

I could see him walked to his window. He opened it when he saw me standing on the ground below.

"How are you going to get up here?" he whispered down to me. I pointed to the tree. There was a limb that leaned close to his window. He just watched as I started climbing it then as I sat down on the limb and scooted my way to his window. He held his hand out to me when I swung my feet onto the window ledge. I grabbed it and he pulled me in harder than I expected. I fell into his bare chest. He was wearing just his gray pajama bottoms. My heart beat quickened when I ran my hand over his muscled chest and abs as I stared up at his chocolate eyes. "Like what you feel?" he asked with his arms around my waist and a smirk on his face.

I smirked back challenging him. "Maybe, Maybe not." He chose that moment to release me. I took off my jacket and put it on his bed. He scratched his head nervously. "What?"

"Huh? Uh nothing." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You have had a girl in your room with you at night before right?"

"Of course I have." He said it unconvincingly with a shrug. He had been lying about all the girls he said he had slept with. I could tell by his not so subtle nervousness. I had never slept with anyone either, but he was not going to find that out. I smirked at him and he became the normal Derek again. He walked over to me and pulled me close. He ran his hands up and down my back before his kissed me. I felt something in me stir like that had never been stirred before but I had kissed a good amount of guys at parties.

I ran my hands up over his chest and around his neck. His tongue ran across my bottom lip seeking entrance which I eagerly granted him. Our tongues fought for control and I was pleased when he let me win. I pulled away only to trail kisses along his neck. I bit down a little causing him to give a husky grunt of pleasure. I pulled back and smirked at him. I pulled off my shirt to reveal to him my black and pink lace bra. He reached around in undid the clasp one handed. We smirked at each other before I went to lay on his bed, which despite the messiness of his room smelled really good. I laid on my side and he laid down in front of me. I grabbed his messy hair and pulled him into a passion filled kiss. Next thing I knew he was trailing kisses along my neck. I could feel him giving me a hickey, but I didn't care. I could cover it up later. I gasped in pleasure when his warm lips covered my right nipple and his hand was gently kneading my left breast.

What really surprised me was when he undid the button of my jeans and slid them down. Only they didn't go down all the way because I hadn't taken my converse off. He growled in aggravation and I laughed. I leaned up and helped him get them off before I laid back and let him finish taking off my jeans. He was hovering over me now with his knee between my bare legs. "You're over dressed." I whispered before I grabbed the waistband of his pajamas and pulled them down. We were both now just in our under where. I wrapped my arms around him and gripped his back pulling him in closer to me he started kissing my neck again then nibbled at my ear lobe. "Mmm Derek." He was playing with one of my breasts and pinching my nipple which usually hurt when I fooled around with other guys. But him doing it was driving me crazy. U wrapped my legs around his waist pulling my center to meet with his hardness. "Oh god Derek." I moaned in his ear. Somehow or another reality took away the haze of pleasure that was clouding my brain. "Um Derek?"

"Hmm?" he hummed as he was sucking at one of my breasts.

"How…mmm how far do you want this to go?" I asked breathily. I had to ask then because if I didn't ask at that moment then there would be no stopping. He stopped what he was doing and lifted himself up off of me. I looked deep into his chocolate eyes.

"I don't know. How far do you want it to go?" he got off of me completely. We both sat on his bed facing each other. There was just the light of his lamp illuminating the room.

"Honestly two seconds ago I wanted to go all the way, but now? Now I know I might regret it later if we do." He amazingly enough stayed quiet a looked a bit disappointed. "There are other things we could do though." He gave me a smirk understanding what I was talking about. He leaned forward and kissed me as we laid back down. We maid out for a little while before he started kissing his way down my body to my center. "Oh Derek." I moaned out when I felt his tongue slowly caress my tender folds. I didn't know if he has ever done this before, but he was great at it. I quickly reached my pleasure peak when his slid a finger inside me. I grabbed his hair and bucked against him when I did.

He smirked at me in triumph when I released his hair and calmed down. He hovered over me before he kissed me letting me taste myself on his lips. When he finally broke the kiss I grabbed his hand, pulled him up from the bed and pushed him against he wall. I grabbed a pillow and dropped it on the floor in front of him. I put my knees on the pillow and looked up at him as I pulled his boxers down. I gasped at the sheer size of him. Out of the few men I had done this for before he was by far the biggest. He chuckled at the shocked look on my face and I looked up at him. I kept my eyes on his and I slowly stroked him. He let out a sigh and his eyes lids got heavy. I replaced my hand with my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down loving the taste of him. I looked up at him as I did to see him still watching me. I loved the sound up his deep uneven breaths and the occasional moan. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my head. He got the hint and put his hands on each side of my head. Soon he was bucking his hips into me and he let out a little grunt when I felt his hot cum fill my mouth. I swallowed it all, which was new to me because most of the time guys cum tasted so gross that I gagged and had to spit it out. He slowly unlaced his fingers from their hold on my hair and I stood up licking my lips.

"Did you…?" he asked through narrowed eyes.

"Yep." I stuck out my tongue showing him that I swallowed it.

"That's hot." I smirked at his comment before I laced his arms around his waist pulling him to me.

"Thanks. Your pretty damn fine yourself. But just so you know you're the first guy I have ever swallowed for." He smirked at me.

"And how many guys have you done that for before?"

"Eh, four. I was pretty buzzed with them though, and I never talked to any of them again afterwards." I walked to pick up my bra and put it back on before I slipped my shirt over my head. I put my pants back on then sat on his bed to put on my shoes. He sat down beside me his shoulder was touching mine. "How many girls have you ate out before?" I asked concentrating on tying my shoes. He didn't answer until I looked at him. He was totally blushing.

"Honestly, one including you." I was speechless. I mouthed to word wow. "What?" he asked nervously.

"I never would have guess that." He asked why. "Because you are so freaking good at it." He blushed at my complement. I figured it was time to change the subject. "So at school tomorrow we don't know each other right?"

"Right. But can I at least tell Sam and Ralph who you are?"

"Sam yes, Ralph no." he laughed at me. "and don't tell him about this either please." He nodded. I went back to the window opened it and stepped out onto the limb. I kissed him quickly before I sat down on the limb. "See you at battle of the bands tomorrow." I was aware of him watching me as I climbed back down the tree and started walking back to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: no smut in this chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

As I laid in bed that night my mind was filled with thoughts of Derek. Sure I had fooled around with other guys before, but they were always random guys at my cousins collage parties. I had never really liked any of them. Getting drunk and having fun with a random guy was just my way of unwinding from all the work I did for school. I didn't really consider myself a slut, because I never slept with any of the guys.

With Derek it was different. I actually liked him and I would be seeing him at school tomorrow and every day after that. Not to mention the fact that I was now officially in a band with him. There was just something about his messy, frizzy hair, his perfect teeth and his dimpled smile, that made me melt inside.

Eventually my thoughts turned from him to how I was going to pull off not being recognized at the concert tomorrow. I guess if my hair is messed up enough and my makeup is dark enough that people just wouldn't recognize me. There was only one way to find out. I drifted off into a dream filled with Derek's cute face.

I slapped the alarm clock off of my night stand and I still didn't shut up. So it succeeded in its purpose of getting me out of bed. I stumbled over my converse that were lying on the floor and instantly remembering everything that happened the night before. I excitedly got dressed in my boring nerdy girl clothes pinned my hair into its usual bun then started picking out my wardrobe for the upcoming concert during last period. I chose fish net pantyhose, a pink plaid skirt with matching tie, a puffy sleeved white button down shirt and a pink bow to go in my hair. I couldn't decide if I wanted to wear my knee high converse or hot pink vans. I ended up going with the vans. I shoved it all into a second bag along with my makeup. I grabbed a bite to eat before I grabbed the bags and headed to school early like always. I put my extra bag in my locker making sure no one saw. Then headed to the math room to get in some extra studying.

I passed Derek in that hall a couple of times between classes and I noticed him look at me a couple of times. It was near the end of the last class that I would have to go to that day when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocked. I sneakily pulled it out and read the message from Derek. _Nervous about the concert_

Asking or telling?

I hurriedly texed him back.

Both.

Derek didn't seam to be the kind of guy to get nervous, guess I was wrong. I raised my hand to get the teachers attention.

"May I be excused?" The teacher nodded and I left the class room to go to my locker and get my extra bag. I changed in the bathroom and let my hair down before I stepped out of the stall to put on my make up and fix my hair. I smudged on gray and black eye shadow then drew on winged eyeliner. I put on two layers of mascara and finished off my make up with pink lip-gloss. I teased my hair a bit getting rid of the flatness that being I a bun caused then stuck in the small pink bow. I was examining myself in the mirror when the bell rang. I put the makeup and geek clothes into the bag then ran to my locker and shoved it in before the hall got to crowded. I booked it to the auditorium which was filling fast with people wearing D-Rock t shirts. Why didn't I get one of those?

I snuck behind the stage to see if the band was there yet. I was met by Ralph and Sam. "Where's Derek?" Sam asked and I shrugged my shoulders. About that time Derek walked up wearing guyliner and I smirked.

"You still nervous?" he looked like he was going to be sick. "Don't be we are going to rock." He gave me a funny look. "What?" about that time me ran away with his hand over his mouth. I turned to the other guys. "Is he going to be ok?"

"Yeah he will be fine. He gets like that before hockey games to." I mouthed the work "oh" and started dancing around to loosen myself up. Before I knew it Derek was back.

"Feeling better?" he still looked sick but he nodded anyways. "I'm nervous to you know." I said when the other guys were gone for a minute. "If people recognize me my entire cover is blown."

"You don't seem nervous."

"I'm good at hiding it unlike some people." He scowled at me a little and I laughed. His face loosened a little from its twisted look of nausea. "Tell me a joke."

"What?"

"Tell me a joke while we wait for the guys to get the drums set up." So he did and I actually turned out to be very funny so of coarse I laughed and his nervousness lifted. We laughed and joked while we listened to the weird guy playing the accordion. When he was done the guy announced us and we walked out on stage. The crowd went crazy when the guys started playing and they only got louder when I started to sing. "She said it was over but it wasn't over. She said it was over but it wasn't over. She said it was over but it wasn't over. Na nanana nana." We jammed out up there and were met by a great burst of applause when we were done.

As soon as we were off stage Derek picked me up, spun me around then pressed his lips to mine. The others just stared in awe. We watched Sheldon Shlepper from the back of the room. I thought his song was stupid and was only saying hey look give me your pity. But apparently not all of D-Rock thought so, because I looked across Sam, who looked a little teary eyed, to see Ralph dabbing his eyes with a tissue. I glanced up at Derek to see him looking down at me. I nodded my head toward Ralph then rolled my eyes.

Turns out the rest of the school liked the stupid pity me song that Sheldon sang, because he won battle of the bands just like he won everything else in his life. "Do you guys need a ride home?" I asked and they all looked at me weird. "What I'm sixteen, I have a car." They all said sure and we waited around for the school to clear out so that I could go to my locker and grab my stuff.

We all walked out of the hallway and into a wall of my teachers. "Le-Ann, I never in my life thought that I would see you up there dressed like some…some, hoodlum,"

"Uh rock star." I interrupted and corrected the math teacher that was yelling at me. Hey if I was going to get found out I was going to do it in style.

"Whatever, singing that nonsense with these three boys." The math teacher finished her sentence. And another male teacher pick up the scolding I was getting.

"Leann, you are such a good kid. Why the sudden rebellion?" what did he think he was a shrink.

"Okay you caught me I'm a bad kid a bad bad kid. Cuff me and take me away." I said dramatically holding out my hand like they were going to be cuffed. The teachers didn't think it was funny. I turned to talk to the guys who were frozen behind me. "Guys go take the stuff to my truck outside it's the red Chevy Silverado with black stripes down the hood you cant miss it." I turned back to my teachers. "Okay look, I'm not rebelling and I'm not a bad kid. This is the real me. I like to be in a rock band and wear this style of clothing."

"Your mother will be getting a call from us." One of the teachers said and I shrugged my shoulders and walked past them then turned around when I was half way away from them.

"This is who I am, just because I dress different doesn't affect my school work so don't bother calling my parents." I walked out of the school and to my truck where the guys had everything loaded up.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: reviews are my drug so please tell me what you think!**


End file.
